dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Burter (Universe 8)
(former comrade) (master)|Date of birth = Unknown |Date of death = Age 794 (revived)|Height = Over 9'0"}} Burter (バータ, Bāta) is an elite soldier under the command of and a member of Freeza's top team of henchmen, the Ginyu Force. In Universe 18, Burter tagged up with Jeice and was easily defeated by Gokū and later killed by Vegeta. However, in Universe 8, Freeza and the majority of his henchmen are still alive. His best friend Jeice, later becomes Captain of the Ginyu Force, and Burter continued with his comfortable life as an elite of the elite henchmen mercenary for Freeza. However they kept the name "Ginyu Force", in honor of their former Captain. Appearance The most notable aspect of Burter's appearance is his incredibly tall height, making his comrades like and pale in comparison in terms of height. Burter is also implied to be the biggest and tallest member of Freeza's army, as when Burter suggests he search for the Dragon Balls since he says no one is faster than him, Freeza rejects the idea, saying that no one is bigger than him, and that someone small and fast must search for them. Burter is an extremely tall humanoid alien with blue skin, and has no irises, as his eyes are completely red. He has a muscular build and wears typical armor that Freeza's soldiers wear. Biography The two last surivors While Burter and Recoome were enjoying lunch, several soldiers raced towards an unidentified ship, with Gokū and Nail inside, which slightly shocked the two. The two went to check on the situation. After Recoome was knocked out by Gokū, Burter rushed in with his incredible speed and punches Gokū in his stomach. Burter attempts to punch Gokū again but misses, and Gokū delivers a hard kick to Burter's face. Recoome grabs Gokū's foot and mocks him for underestimating him. Gokū calmly asks which one of the two is Freeza, which Recoome and Burter mock him for, with Burter saying he'd be tied up or dead when meeting Freeza. Nail steps in, which shocks Burter, surprised there is a surviving Namek. As Burter fights Nail, Burter overpowers Nail with his incredible speed, but is hit by Nail in the arm due to his moves being repetitive. Multiverse Tournament Round One Burter is matched up in his first bout against South Kaioshin from Universe 1. Upon entering the ring, Burter proclaims that he is the fastest being in the universe. South Kaioshin provokes Burter as he teleports. Burter is caught off guard by such a quick movement, and is immediately hit by a hard punch in the stomach, knocking him out easily. South Kaioshin then tells the unconscious Burter, "The fastest, huh? In your universe maybe..." Freeza's Second Round After Nappa mocked Freeza to the extreme and forfeited his fight Freeza won his second round's fight although the tyrant remained furious and with his ego destroyed. While Freeza was returning to his space Burter, concerned about his master, asked him If he was okay, just to get killed by an enraged Freeza. Ghost Warrior Later, Burter was summoned as a ghost by Dr. Raichi of Universe 3 alongside several other of the dead participants, to battle Prince Vegeta of Universe 13. Burter was later revived alongside Salza, who upon commenting on Burter's unexplained death, embarrasses Burter. Burter has since taken care to avoid getting to close to Freeza. Babidi's Invasion Burter later serves of Universe 11 during his invasion. Forms Majin Burter, along with Jeice and an unnamed soldier, were possessed by Babidi of Universe 11. Trivia *Burter's name, like the rest of the Ginyu Force, is a pun on dairy products, with Burter's name being a pun on butter. *Burter is one of the tallest competitors in the Multiverse Tournament. Gallery Burter death8.png|Burter being killed by Freeza Category:First Round Losers Category:Male Category:Participant Category:Universe 8 Category:Dead Category:Majin Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Ginyu Force Category:Galactic Freeza Army